


Wie Molly Severus fand - OneShot zu MD2

by MoSinger



Series: Morgendämmerung - Wenn die Finsternis schwindet [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoSinger/pseuds/MoSinger
Summary: Diese Kurzgeschichte gehört in die Sammlung rund um meine Story "Morgendämmerung", genauer gesagt zu den Anfängen von "Morgendämmerung 2" - ein OneShot für all die, die sich gefragt haben, wie Severus die Stunden zwischen der Abfahrt von Harry und seinen Freunden im Hogwarts-Express und ihrer Ankunft in der Schule verbracht hat.





	Wie Molly Severus fand - OneShot zu MD2

   Die Ruhe im Haus am Grimmauldplatz machte Molly Weasley nervös. Oh, nicht nervös im Sinne von ängstlich, natürlich nicht. Es war nur eine Art innere Unruhe. Diese Stille war sie nach einem hektischen und umtriebigen halben Jahr in dem alten Gebäude einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt.

   Molly liebte den Trubel. Das ständige Kommen und Gehen von Menschen, die Chance sich um deren Wohlergehen zu kümmern, ihre Sorgen und Nöte mit ihnen zu teilen, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas anderes getan zu haben.

   Sie war während des ersten Krieges kein Mitglied des Ordens gewesen, aber auch damals hatte sie ihre Aufgabe gefunden. Sie hatte das getan, was sie am besten konnte: eine Art Mutter war sie gewesen. Nicht nur für ihre eigenen Kinder – damals hatte sie noch nicht so viele Münder zu stopfen gehabt, da sie und Arthur gerade erst damit begonnen hatten, ihre jetzt so große Familie zu gründen. Doch das hieß nicht, dass es weniger zu tun gab.

   Molly und ihre Familie waren damals in Godric´s Hollow gewesen, dem Ort, der so eine Art Zuflucht für all diejenigen geworden war, die in irgendeiner Art Opfer des andauernden Kampfes gegen Lord Voldemort geworden waren: Kinder, deren Eltern bei Angriffen der Todesser umgekommen waren, Frauen, die ihre Männer während der Unruhen verloren hatten. Für diese Menschen hatte jemand sorgen müssen, und Molly hatte sich freudig auf diese Aufgabe gestürzt, ihren Beitrag zum Kampf gegen das Böse geleistet, auf die Art, die ihr am ehesten lag.

   Jetzt, nach dem endgültigen Fall von Voldemort, hatte sie ohne viel zu diskutieren genau die gleiche Arbeit gemacht. Zwar nicht in so großem Ausmaß wie damals, doch im Grunde war es dasselbe. Es gab Verletzte zu versorgen, die Überlebenden des Ordens brauchten einen Ort, wo sie unter sich sein konnten. Die Toten betrauern. Den Wiederaufbau planen. Um diese Menschen musste sich jemand kümmern. Und sie war völlig darin aufgegangen; Fürsorge für andere lag ihr im Blut. Doch jetzt würde ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen.

   Sie war grenzenlos erleichtert über die Entscheidung ihrer beiden Jüngsten gewesen, weiterhin zur Schule zu gehen. Dort waren sie so sicher, wie es überhaupt möglich war. In der Obhut fähiger Lehrer konnten sie all das lernen, was sie im späteren Leben so dringend brauchen würden, und die Monate im Schloss würden ihnen den nötigen Abstand zu all den erlebten Schrecken verschaffen, den sie brauchten, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Vor gerade einmal zwei Stunden waren sie alle in den Zug gestiegen.

   Daher lag das alte Haus jetzt verlassen da. Der Orden, inzwischen keine Untergrundorganisation mehr, sondern beinahe eine zusätzliche Einheit für das Ministerium, brauchte keinen geheimen Unterschlupf. Mit McGonagall als Schulleiterin und Kingsley als Minister hatten die Mitglieder jederzeit die Möglichkeit, sich in der Schule oder im Ministerium zu treffen. Die Zeiten hektischer Betriebsamkeit am Grimmauldplatz waren vorüber. Es wurde Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen.

   Mit einem leicht bedauernden Seufzen stieg sie eine weitere Treppe hinauf. Sie wollte sich nur noch vergewissern, dass niemand etwas vergessen hatte, und dass Harry und Ginny das Haus bei ihrer Rückkehr in den Ferien ordentlich vorfinden würden.

   Dass die beiden hier zusammen leben wollten, tröstete Molly ein wenig. Das ehemalige Haus der Familie Black hatte ihnen so lange als sogenanntes „Sicheres Haus“ gedient, dass es ihrer Meinung nach nicht verdient hatte, jetzt vergessen zu werden. Und da sowohl Harry als auch Ginny ihre Ausbildung in London machen würden, war es als Unterkunft ideal. Obwohl das vermutlich bedeuten würde, erinnerte sie sich ein wenig betrübt, dass auch Ron und Hermine hier sein würden.

   Der Fuchsbau würde ungewohnt leer sein. Aber so war es nun einmal, wenn die Kinder allmählich erwachsen wurden. Sie konnte sie nicht festhalten und wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie und Arthur hatten ihren Kindern die sprichwörtlichen Flügel gegeben. Nun mussten die jungen Leute lernen zu fliegen. Sie mussten lernen, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und ihre eigenen Probleme zu meistern. Genau wie sie und Arthur es damals getan hatten. Und sie beide hatten selbst genug aufzuarbeiten. Heute Abend würden sie unweigerlich damit beginnen müssen, aber glücklicherweise noch nicht allein. Es würde eine Zeremonie stattfinden, an der alle Ordensmitglieder teilnehmen würden.

   Die Gedenkfeier heute Abend. In Hogwarts. Dort, wo der Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Wo sie Remus verloren hatten. Und Tonks. Und Fred…

   Ein leises Geräusch riss sie aus der aufsteigenden Trauer, und sie sah sich aufmerksam um. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine angelehnte Tür, und sie blieb stehen, um sie mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zu betrachten. Snape. Oh, natürlich.

   Er hatte die kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher mit ihr zusammen zum Zug gebracht und war dann hierher zurückgekommen, um sein Gepäck durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts zu schicken, wo die Hauselfen es sicherlich in seine privaten Räume bringen würden. Und er schien noch hier zu sein.

   Molly Weasley konnte nicht von sich behaupten, den Mann wirklich zu mögen. Zu viel war in all den Jahren geschehen, was sie zu seinen Ungunsten ausgelegt hatte. Und davon abgesehen war er einfach nur unheimlich, düster und verschlossen. Es war ihr bis heute nicht gelungen, ihn richtig einzuordnen. Und sie hatte sich wirklich Mühe damit gegeben, oh ja! Aber sie hatte sich immer bemüht – und auch ihre Kinder ständig wieder dazu ermahnt – ihn zumindest höflich und mit einer gewissen neutralen Freundlichkeit zu behandeln.

   Kurz schweiften ihre Gedanken zu dem Treffen des Ordens zurück, bei dem er ihnen allen vorgeworfen hatte, keiner würde ihm trauen. Sie hatte ihm widersprochen, energisch wie immer und mit aller Freundlichkeit, die sie hatte aufbringen können, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich vielleicht nur ein kleines Bisschen öffnen. Geschlossene Bücher konnte man nun einmal nicht lesen. Doch es war unmöglich für sie gewesen, durch die harte, verbitterte Schale zu dringen und etwas mehr zu sehen als den Spion oder den Lehrer.

   Hermine, ausgerechnet die akademische, kluge, vernünftige junge Hermine, hatte das Unmögliche geschafft. Sie hatte seinen Widerstand beinahe unbemerkt gebrochen, ihn mit einer Kombination aus Vernunft, Besonnenheit und offen geäußertem Vertrauen dermaßen überrumpelt, dass der Mann keine Chance gegen sie gehabt hatte. Und Molly hatte in der darauffolgenden Zeit überrascht feststellen können, dass das beherzte und entschlossene Eingreifen der jungen Frau weitere Früchte getragen hatte: der zurückhaltende Professor hatte, wenn auch sicherlich sehr zögernd, begonnen mit seinen Schülern zu interagieren. Von vereinzelten Gesprächen bis hin zu einer Studiengruppe, die sogar ihren Ron hatte begeistern können.

   Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um Mollys Lippen, als sie über dieses kleine Wunder nachdachte. Vielleicht bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass der immer beherrschte und abweisende Mann sich ein wenig öffnete. Wenn schon nicht ihr, dann doch zumindest der nächsten Generation von Phönixen. Es würde ihm sicherlich nicht schaden.

   Gut, sein Verhältnis zu den älteren Ordensmitgliedern war immer noch angespannt und von Wachsamkeit auf beiden Seiten geprägt. Aber er würde in den kommenden Monaten mehr mit der jungen Generation zu tun haben als mit den alten Kämpfern – und zu den Jugendlichen schien er ja unglaublicherweise wirklich so etwas wie eine vorsichtige Beziehung aufzubauen.

   Energisch schob Molly ihre Betrachtungen beiseite. Es wurde Zeit zum Aufbruch. Sie hatten in diesem Haus nichts mehr verloren. Und eigentlich hätte sie auch gedacht, Snape würde gleich zur Schule weiterreisen, nachdem er sie und Moodys Auto hierher zurückgebracht hatte. Was hatte ihn so lange aufgehalten? Ob er noch mit Packen beschäftigt war?

   Molly wog ihre Optionen ab. Sie konnte ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen. Warten, bis er ging, und dann das Haus verlassen, um im Fuchsbau nach dem Rechten zu sehen, bis es Zeit für die Gedenkfeier war. Oder sie konnte ihm ihre Hilfe anbieten. Etwas, womit er sicher nicht rechnete. Aber auch etwas, das einerseits ihm zeigen würde, dass man ihn nicht einfach sich selbst überließ, und andererseits ihr die Chance bot, ihn vielleicht doch ein wenig besser kennenzulernen.

   Nun, Molly war Molly, nicht wahr? Sie hatte ein großes Herz für ihre Mitmenschen und mochte es nicht, wenn jemand grundlos aus einer Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen wurde, zu der er eindeutig gehörte. Dieser Mann, wie unnahbar er auch sein mochte, hätte bereitwillig sein Leben geopfert, um Voldemort zu besiegen, und er hatte völlig unbemerkt all die Jahre auf Harry aufgepasst. Bisher hatten sie ihm das ziemlich schlecht gedankt, jeder von ihnen, doch Molly war bereit, den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu zu tun.

   Sie horchte durchs Treppenhaus und war zufrieden, Rumpeln und Poltern aus einem der unteren Zimmer zu hören. Arthur war offensichtlich noch damit beschäftigt, seinen „Muggelkram“ zu verpacken, den er hier gehortet hatte, um zuhause weiter daran herumzubasteln. Tja, jeder brauchte ein Hobby, oder etwa nicht? Und egal wie sehr sie ihn auch hin und wieder dafür tadelte, Molly gönnte ihrem Mann sein Vergnügen.

   Es hätte ihm einfach lange nicht so viel Spaß gemacht, wenn sie ihn dabei auch noch unterstützt hätte. Daher, ganz die kluge Ehefrau, schimpfte sie deshalb mit ihm und gab ansonsten vor, von den meisten von seinen Basteleien nicht einmal etwas zu ahnen. Das Gefühl, ein kleines Geheimnis vor ihr zu haben, freute Arthur nun einmal genauso sehr wie seine Spielzeuge – und sorgte außerdem dafür, dass er zumindest ein bisschen Vorsicht im Umgang mit den seltsamen Gerätschaften walten ließ.

   Ihr Göttergatte war wirklich relativ einfach zu lesen, und Molly wusste, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hatte. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie eine gewisse Erfahrung darin, ihn um den Finger zu wickeln und ihn sanft in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkte. Das hier allerdings würde ein wenig schwieriger werden. Snape war nicht Arthur. Nicht im Geringsten. Und sie bezweifelte, dass er sich auf irgendeine Art würde herumschubsen lassen. Nun gut, dann würde sie eben ausprobieren müssen, inwieweit ihre Sturheit der seinen gewachsen war.

   Entschlossen holte sie Luft, ging auf die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu und klopfte leise an. Keine Antwort von drinnen. Stirnrunzelnd legte Molly die Hand gegen das Holz der Tür und drückte vorsichtig dagegen, um sie ein wenig weiter zu öffnen.

   Als sie um das Türblatt herum in den Raum lugte, sah sie die schlanke Gestalt am Fenster stehen. Oh, um Himmelswillen, warum musste er immer so steif und abweisend aussehen? Er hatte tatsächlich die Gabe, durch Körpersprache zu kommunizieren, zu einer Art trauriger Meisterschaft gebracht. Allein schon die Art, wie er sich von den Menschen abwandte, mit gestrafften Schultern und hoch aufgerichtet, stieß die meisten effektiv von ihm weg. Doch etwas an ihm war anders als bisher.

   Heute schaffte Molly es, einen winzigen Blick hinter die harte Fassade zu werfen. Und dahinter herrschte nicht der erwartete Mangel an Gefühlen. Dieser Mann war nicht hart und kalt, jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Im Gegenteil, sie konnte beinahe körperlich fühlen, wie aufgewühlt er wirklich war. Und ohne dass sie es hätte verhindern können, regte sich ihr angeborenes Mitgefühl und das Bedürfnis, sich um andere zu kümmern. Vermutlich würde er sie umbringen, wenn sie ihm für seinen Geschmack zu nahe kam, oder zumindest würde er sie sehr grob von sich wegstoßen. Aber, zur Hölle damit, Molly Weasley würde den Teufel tun und ihn allein lassen!

   „Severus?“ fragte sie leise. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?“ Das war ziemlich ungenau formuliert, aber genau das war der Punkt. Sie hatte ihre Bereitschaft ihm zu helfen nicht eindeutig definiert, also hatte er die Wahl, wie viel Hilfe er zulassen wollte. Oder konnte.

   Abwartend blieb sie in der Tür stehen. Sie wollte den Mann nicht drängen, indem sie in seinen persönlichen Bereich einbrach ohne zu fragen. Sie war nicht der Typ für die Überrumpelungstaktik – das lag, wie bereits bewiesen, eher in Hermines Zuständigkeitsbereich. Molly war „Typ Glucke“, zumindest nach Ansicht der Ordensmitglieder und ihrer eigenen Familie. Doch nach sieben Kindern – jedes von ihnen einzigartig und völlig anders als seine Geschwister – hatte sich eine gewisse Subtilität und Sensitivität in Bezug auf die Gefühle anderer in ihre mütterliche Überschwänglichkeit gemischt. Nun ja, zumindest wenn es wichtig war. Und das hier war wichtig.

   „Danke, Molly, nett von Ihnen, aber ich bin beinahe fertig“, hörte sie ihn antworten. Ruhig. Zu ruhig. Viel zu ruhig, um zu seiner Haltung zu passen. Weiterhin wandte er ihr entschieden den Rücken zu, aber beileibe nicht aus Unhöflichkeit, das war ihr klar. Und er wäre ein wirklich schlechter Spion gewesen, wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass ihr das Fehlen von Gepäckstücken im Raum aufgefallen sein musste.

   Molly kannte sich nicht sehr gut mit Slytherins aus, doch ein paar Dinge wusste sie trotz allem über sie. Sie äußerten sich selten direkt zu einem Thema, gerade wenn es sie selbst betraf, gaben aber dem aufmerksamen Beobachter und Zuhörer dennoch ausreichend hilfreiche Hinweise. Alastor Moody war ähnlich gewesen, wenn sie versucht hatte, mit ihm über private Dinge zu sprechen. Während dieser Unterhaltungen hatte sie ein wenig darüber gelernt, was es bedeutete, einen Slytherin zu lesen. Was sie hier lesen konnte, war Angst. Und ein sehr gut verpackter Hilferuf.

   Er war beinahe fertig, das war richtig, aber garantiert nicht mit Packen. In diesem Zimmer gab es nichts mehr einzupacken. Was hinderte ihn also noch daran, einfach zu gehen? Er würde doch wohl nicht darauf warten, dass sie ihn hinauswarf, oder? Das war ganz sicher nichts, was er zugelassen hätte. Er war sehr schnell bereit gewesen zu verschwinden, als er angenommen hatte, keiner aus dem Orden würde ihn wirklich hier in diesem Haus haben wollen. Lieber selbst gehen, als sich der Demütigung auszusetzen, hinausgeworfen zu werden. Slytherin-Stolz.

   Slytherin. Ja, selbstverständlich. Snape war ein Slytherin. Einer, der die Eigenschaften dieses Hauses so vollständig verkörperte, dass es schon fast wehtat. Und wo hatte Minerva ihn hinbefohlen? Nach Gryffindor.

   Molly wusste, die Schulleiterin hatte die besten Absichten gehabt, und es würde dem Mann helfen, in der Nähe von Harry und seinen Kameraden zu sein, die sich in echter Gryffindor-Manier verteidigend vor ihn stellen würden, falls jemand es wagen sollte, ihn auf welche Art auch immer anzugreifen. Doch die Entscheidung schnitt ihn trotzdem von allem Gewohnten in der Schule ab. Und das machte ihm Angst.

   Als ihr das klar wurde, kannte Molly auch den Weg, wie sie durch seine Barrieren kommen würde. Ein Überfall nach Gryffindor-Art stand nicht zur Diskussion. Aber sie konnte ihm auf völlig unaufgeregte Weise zeigen, dass sie seine Sorgen verstand und ihm ihre Unterstützung anbot. Und ihm die Entscheidung überließ, ob er ihre Hilfe annehmen würde.

   „Kein Grund zur Eile“, bemerkte sie daher ruhig, „wir werden erst zur Gedenkfeier in Hogwarts erwartet. Alle Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen, es gibt bis zum Abend nichts mehr zu tun. Warum trinken wir nicht ganz in Ruhe noch eine Tasse Tee? Außer Sie haben es eilig?“

   Er schien kurz über ihre Fragen nachzudenken, die im eigentlichen Sinne keine Fragen gewesen waren. Eher ein relativ gut verpacktes Angebot und eine Aufforderung, selbst zu entscheiden. Und genau so war ihre Aussage anscheinend auch bei ihm angekommen, denn die Anspannung in seinen Schultern ließ kaum merklich nach, als er zurückgab: „Nein, ich habe es nicht eilig. Tee ist eine gute Idee. Danke, Molly.“

   So. Der Anfang war gemacht. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, ihm eine weitere Chance zu bieten. Ihre Gesellschaft störte ihn offensichtlich nicht wirklich, doch Molly wusste, mit Arthur in seiner Nähe würde er sich nicht unbedingt wohlfühlen, also sollte sie diese Befürchtung lieber zerstreuen.

   „Arthur wird noch eine Weile brauchen, um all sein Muggelspielzeug zu verpacken und in den Fuchsbau zu bringen“, sagte sie leichthin. „Und der Salon ist schon aufgeräumt. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich Ihnen Ihren Tee in Ihr Arbeitszimmer bringe. Dort ist es gemütlich genug. Gehen Sie ruhig schon vor, ich kümmere mich um den Rest.“

   Ein knappes Nicken war die einzige Antwort, doch es genügte, um Molly Weasley zufriedenzustellen. Ihr Angebot war akzeptiert worden. Mit einem leisen Lächeln ging sie die Stufen hinunter in die Küche. Ein kleiner Zwischenstopp bei Arthur sorgte dafür, dass ihr Mann sie nicht stören würde – ihm konnte sie wesentlich simpler mitteilen, was sie dachte, und er kannte sie gut genug, um ihrer Bitte einfach zuzustimmen, ohne große Fragen zu stellen.

   Erneut zeigte Molly ihrem Ordenskollegen sehr deutlich, dass sie seine Privatsphäre respektierte, indem sie erst leicht an die offene Tür des Arbeitszimmers klopfte und auf seine Aufforderung wartete, bevor sie mit einem Tablett den Raum betrat und Tee in zwei Tassen goss. Und er revanchierte sich mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zur Sitzgruppe.

   Molly ließ ihm den Vortritt und war ehrlich gesagt ein wenig überrascht, dass er nicht einfach stehenblieb, sondern sich tatsächlich in einen der alten Sessel setzte. Bedächtig folgte sie ihm und setzte sich. Nicht gegenüber, sondern auf das kleine Sofa direkt neben seinem Platz. Alles in ihr drängte darauf, sich in gewohnter Manier auf vertraute Tätigkeiten zu stürzen, doch sie hielt sich immer noch klug zurück. Mit einem Slytherin über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, war auf gewisse Art wie ein Schachspiel. Und der Gegner war ein Meister in dieser Disziplin. Sie hatte ihren Zug gemacht. Nun musste sie sich gedulden, bis er reagierte.

   „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“

   Die leise Bemerkung hätte sie fast völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Diese Offenheit hatte sie nicht im Geringsten erwartet. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und ihrem Gesprächspartner einen kleinen Teller mit zwei Sandwichhälften zuzuschieben. In diesen paar Worten lag so viel Unausgesprochenes. Ein Eingeständnis von Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit, das ihr deutlicher als alles andere zeigte, wie sehr die Situation den Mann überfordern musste. Und gleichzeitig begab er sich damit auf ein Terrain, das ihm selbst relativ unbekannt war.

   Er ließ sich auf sie ein, gestattete ihr durch dieses leise Geständnis, wie die Gryffindor zu handeln, die sie nun einmal war. Er überließ ihr die Führung und vertraute ihr weit genug, um sie hereinzulassen. Wie schwer musste das für einen Mann wie Severus Snape sein!

   Molly beschlich der leise Verdacht, dass Hermine wesentlich mehr getan hatte, als sie vermutet hätte. Dass auch die restliche Gruppe um Harry Potter viel mehr getan hatte, als diesen Mann einfach nur im Haus und in ihrer Nähe zu akzeptieren. Oh, diese wundervollen, wundervollen jungen Leute!

   Mit einiger Anstrengung hielt sie die drohenden Tränen zurück und nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck von ihrem Tee. Seine Erlaubnis, ihre Gryffindor-Eigenschaften auszuspielen, war ein großes Zugeständnis – und es machte ihn verletzlicher, als er es bisher je in ihrer Gesellschaft gewesen war. Sie wollte ihm das auf keinen Fall damit vergelten, dass sie es übertrieb. So schwer das auch für sie war.

   „Ob Sie was genau können?“ hakte sie vorsichtig nach und stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Hogwarts?“

   Er nickte nur, das Gesicht durch einen Vorhang strähnigen, schwarzen Haars sorgfältig vor ihren Blicken verborgen, doch es war Antwort genug. Eine mehr als deutliche Bitte an sie, sich um das Problem zu kümmern. Ihm einen guten Rat zu geben. Irgendetwas. Und Molly Weasley, Mutter von sieben Kindern, hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sie müsste schmelzen.

   „Severus“, sagte sie sanft, stand auf und trat an seine Seite, „ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Sie das können.“ Sehr behutsam legte sie die Hand auf seine Schulter, während sie fortfuhr: „Es wird nicht mehr wie früher sein, das ist mir klar. Und es wird nicht einfach sein. Aber Sie haben es bisher immer geschafft, sich an jede neue Situation anzupassen, nicht wahr? Sie sind der anpassungsfähigste Mensch, den ich kenne.“

   Sie hörte ihn zitternd Luft holen, bevor er gepresst zurückgab: „Das hier ist anders, Molly. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang nur verschiedene Rollen gespielt. Aber wer ich wirklich bin…“ Er brach ab und schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. Ein Tropfen fiel auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände, und jetzt schmolz Molly Weasley wirklich.

   „Oh, Herzchen“, sagte sie mitfühlend, setzte sich auf die Armlehne und zog ihn an sich. Er ließ es ohne Gegenwehr geschehen, worauf sie beide Arme fest um ihn legte. Sie fühlte, wie er zitterte, und schloss ihn noch etwas enger in ihre Umarmung. „Severus, es ist schon gut. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, wirklich. Kommen Sie her, Junge. Alles gut, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich bin hier, Sie sind nicht allein, in Ordnung?“ Ganz sacht strich sie ihm übers Haar, um ihn zu trösten, und wiegte ihn leicht in ihren Armen.

   Einige Momente verstrichen in Schweigen, während sich der dunkelhaarige Mann heftig zitternd an sie drängte und sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Keine unlösbare Aufgabe für eine erfahrene Mutter, und doch etwas völlig anderes als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. War es das, was auch Hermine in Severus Snape gesehen hatte?

   „Wer Sie wirklich sind“, sagte sie leise, „das wird die Zeit Ihnen zeigen, mein Junge. Aber vielleicht finden wir ja einen kleinen Hinweis. Wissen Sie, Sie mögen es vielleicht nicht sehen, aber ich kann mich noch an den fünfzehnjährigen Jungen erinnern, den Lily Evans nach Godric´s Hollow brachte. Ich sehe ihn gerade jetzt ganz deutlich vor mir.“

   „Der bin ich schon lange nicht mehr“, flüsterte er gequält, doch Molly sprach ruhig weiter: „Nein, Sie sind keine Fünfzehn mehr, Severus. Sie sind längst kein Junge mehr, und Sie haben in der Zwischenzeit viel Schlimmes erlebt. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, sind Sie genauso durcheinander und verängstigt wie damals. Und ich möchte, dass Sie verstehen, dass Sie jetzt genau wie damals nicht allein sind. Ich bin hier, und ich werde Sie nicht allein  lassen. Sie müssen heute nicht allein nach Hogwarts gehen. Arthur und ich begleiten Sie. Ich denke, es ist besser für Sie, wenn Sie so einen wichtigen Schritt nicht allein machen müssen, nicht wahr?“

   Er nickte, die Stirn gegen ihre Schulter gepresst, und Molly drückte ihn sanft an sich. „Sie schaffen das schon, Herzchen. Denken Sie daran, Sie werden auch in der Schule nicht allein sein. Harry und seine Freunde werden an Ihrer Seite stehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn Sie es zulassen, wenn Sie sich diesen jungen Leuten öffnen, dann werden Sie auch herausfinden, wer Sie wirklich sind. Ist schon gut, mein Junge. Entspannen Sie sich und lassen Sie sich eine Weile festhalten.“

   „Ich…“, setzte er hilflos an, doch anscheinend fand er nicht die richtigen Worte und lehnte sich stattdessen schweigend bei ihr an. Sie streichelte besänftigend sein Haar und registrierte zufrieden, dass das Zittern langsam nachzulassen schien.

   „Es ist schon gut“, versicherte sie ihm, „lehnen Sie sich ruhig an, das ist in Ordnung, Herzchen. Lassen Sie einfach alles los. Versuchen Sie sich zu sehen, Junge. Sich selber. Nur den Menschen. Nicht den Spion. Nicht den Todesser. Nicht das Ordensmitglied. Nicht den gruseligen Lehrer… und Sie waren wirklich gruselig, wissen Sie? Sogar unser furchtloser Charlie hatte Angst vor Ihnen“, setzte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu, was ihr ein leises Schnauben einbrachte.

   Doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern ließ sich weiterhin von ihr festhalten. Molly strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Nicht nachdenken, mein Junge. Entspannen Sie sich und versuchen Sie einfach nur zu fühlen. Versuchen Sie sich zu sehen. Ohne Rollen und Tarnungen. Nur Severus. Einfach nur Severus. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber Sie werden sich finden. Ganz sicher. Geben Sie einfach nicht auf. Und lassen Sie sich helfen. In Ordnung?“

   Wieder nickte er, begleitet von einem leichten Schniefen, machte aber keine Anstalten sich von ihr zu lösen. Molly Weasley störte das nicht. Sie war daran gewöhnt, anderen Trost zu spenden, und sie tat es gern. Auch wenn sie mit diesem Verlauf des Nachmittags nicht gerechnet hätte.

   „Severus“, sagte sie nach einer Viertelstunde leise, „wir haben noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, bis wir losmüssen. Kommen Sie mit rüber aufs Sofa und versuchen Sie ein bisschen zu schlafen, ja? Der erste Abend ist immer sehr aufregend und anstrengend, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Sie werden jedes bisschen Energie brauchen, könnte ich mir vorstellen.“

   Die Tatsache, dass er sich widerstandslos von ihr aufhelfen ließ und ihr zum Sofa folgte, sprach Bände. Die vergangene Stunde hatte den schlanken Mann eindeutig erschöpft. Ohne großes Aufheben darum zu machen, setzte sich Molly und wartete ruhig ab, bis er sich auf der Sitzfläche ausgestreckt hatte, den Kopf auf ein Kissen in ihrem Schoß gebettet und mit geschlossenen Augen. „Gut so“, flüsterte sie und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich bleibe bei Ihnen und wecke Sie, wenn es Zeit ist.“

   Mit einem Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit betrachtete die Hexe den schlafenden Mann und sah schließlich zur Tür, als sie die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Menschen spürte. Arthur lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du schaffst es immer wieder, Liebling.“

   „Er braucht Hilfe, Arthur“, sagte sie leise, während ihr Mann vorsichtig auf sie zukam. „Ich denke, ich werde Ginny morgen früh eine Eule schicken…“

   Doch er gab nur schmunzelnd zurück: „Ginny ist genau wie du. Glaubst du wirklich, du musst ihr sagen, was sie tun soll?“

   Überrascht sah sie zu ihm hoch. Nein, das musste sie nicht. Er hatte Recht. Ginny würde wissen, wann sie gebraucht wurde. Ihr Lächeln genügte als Antwort, und Arthur zog sich leise wieder ins Treppenhaus zurück.

   Drei Stunden später weckte Molly den jüngeren Mann. „Severus, es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir uns fertigmachen“, sagte sie sanft, als er ein wenig verwirrt zu ihr aufsah. Immer noch im Halbschlaf ließ er sich von ihr ins Bad begleiten, wurde allerdings recht schnell munter, als sie nach der Handbrause griff und den Hahn aufdrehte: „Was bei allen vier Gründern wird das, Molly?“

   Mit leisem Bedauern stellte sie fest, dass er sich nach der erholsamen Ruhepause wohl ziemlich vehement dagegen wehren würde, als „Herzchen“ betitelt zu werden. Der misstrauische Slytherin war zurück.

   „Haarewaschen“, kommentierte sie daher energisch und zog ihn nachdrücklich zur Wanne. „Na los, junger Mann, kommen Sie her. Und keine Widerrede. Wenn Sie schon einen Neuanfang wagen, dann sollten Sie auch danach aussehen. Arthur meinte mal, die Muggel haben ein passendes Sprichwort dafür. Kleider machen Leute. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn Sie einigermaßen zivilisiert aussehen in den Ordensroben.“

   „In den… Ordens…“ Er brach ab, und Molly sah, wie die Verblüffung auf seinem Gesicht langsam dem Verstehen Platz machte. „Sie meinen…“

   „Ich meine, wir sollten uns um Ihre Haare kümmern“, gab sie entschieden zurück. „Machen Sie bitte kein Drama aus der Sache, Severus. Kommen Sie her, ich mach das nicht zum ersten Mal.“


End file.
